


Love & War - In Your Heart Shall Burn

by PassionAndSorrow



Series: Love & War [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Romantic Comedy, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionAndSorrow/pseuds/PassionAndSorrow
Summary: (Warning: Spoilers) A templar alliance made Solas suspicious of Inquisitor Trevelyan. The man treated him decently, certainly influenced by his noble background, though he wasn’t fond of magic or the Fade. Sometimes the elf would talk with Varric and Blackwall, or play an occasional game of Wicked Grace with them, The Iron Bull and even Sera now and then. Yet, the Fade still held the best company, and his plans were going on with no major trouble. Although he resigned himself to stay, the great amount of Chantry forces around always followed by an attentive Cassandra made him apprehensive to even leave his cabin. Nevertheless, one morning, a dailish researcher would change everything.
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love & War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127240
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dragon Age Inquisition, dragon age





	1. Another elven apostate?????

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm serious!!!
> 
> Be warned.  
> 
> 
> I wansn't able to process solavellan, so I created this headcannon. It's a world with a male human Inquisitor afraid of magic, sided with templars, that still will fall in love with Dorian. Also, the Dread Wolf finds himself risking his plans because of a dalish woman as clever as him.
> 
> This will be a series, I'll post it here recreating the events of Inquisition the way I wanted them to be. I think Lavellan suffered too much, so even though she is my cannon, my headcannon is Wandhis, she's much luckier in her story lol
> 
> I'll try to organize it. I'll also change it a lot. If anyone wants to read and comment, feel free to it.

The sun was rising in the Frost Mountains, and the guards of Haven welcomed some warmth after so many hours freezing during the vigil. Solas, on the other hand, grew accustomed to walking barefoot and in light clothes for so long that he could stand comfortably in the wind, appreciating the view of the frozen valley reflecting the colorful sky. He grinned at the vision in the early morning, remembering the nice chat he had with his friends in the Fade during the night.

Cassandra's shouts took him away from his peace however, when he heard her, as ruthless as always, saying “You think I am to believe that _another_ elven apostate, covered with more suspicious theories and gadgets, would care about our cause to _study_ it? Don't you all have a clan or a family to be with?”

He was on the move before he could even realize. He would never accept how ignorance could be so violent. Yet, he kept his voice amused and a sarcastic expression on his face. “Cassandra, may I know what's so thrilling to be already happening at sunrise?” He looked at the Seeker, her face frowned as commonly. Past her, there were 2 templars, one from each side of a retracted person, wrapped in robes and a scuffed cape, shaking with the tension of the situation. The figure had a tall, shiny staff on their back though, deliberately telling they were a mage. He couldn't see their face but noticed the shape of pointed ears under the hood trembling with fear, also revealing them to be elven. "Whatever this person is, seems to be scared enough of your entourage to do anything dangerous."

The Seeker looked at him with suspicion, and he had already regretted his decision. “You said you worked alone Solas. Now tell me. _Another_ elven apostate appears to me at 6 in the morning, telling me she wants to study the breach, just like you. And almost immediately you come, concerned about her, in the middle of a war between templars and mages, when the breach was clearly created by magic and no one can explain it, except you two. Care to tell me the reason of such a coincidence?”

He didn't know why, although he suspected. Also, another person studying the breach could certainly help the Inquisition, at the same time as presenting a risk to his plans. He didn’t pay much attention to what Cassandra said, since he already knew everything he needed by looking at the leather bag and the mage robes. Instead of giving the Seeker an answer, the elf pushed her, risking being stabbed or restrained, to catch the figure that started falling between the templars.

The Seeker was outraged for a moment, she placed the hand on her sword, then stopped, realizing the other mage had collapsed. Solas unwrapped the cape and hood to see a young woman, elven, clearly dailish, her face covered in tattoos. She had long white hair, shining in the sunlight, and breathed weakly, her face was blushing. “She has a fever.” He spoke. “Probably came walking through the night in the cold, following Haven’s lights in search for a place to stay. Do you really think I'd work with someone so reckless?” He looked at Cassandra and his gaze was grave, concerned, even a little defying. “Humans tended to consider all other races a menace, no matter how stupid that could appear.” He thought.

The warrior snorted. “Alright, bring her in and let us take care of her. But she will be interrogated, due to our fragile status.” The elf felt his good mood sinking with all the drama so soon, and he knew the Inquisitor wouldn't make it better. He was no fond of mages. "You are right" Said Cole, appearing when he felt someone was suffering. “She walked, wandered, wanted. ‘Cold in my legs, cold in my veins, no caves or shelters around. I knew I shouldn't have come to see the breach at night, but during the day there were too many templars. A light. More templars! Everything fades away.’”

Cassandra still didn't understand Cole, so after the shock of his sudden appearance, she instantly barked at him. “Quiet demon! She will be interrogated.” The young boy gave Cassandra a piece of paper, suddenly the girl's leather purse was open. “But she doesn't know Solas. She's dailish, a mage. Her song is joyful, but delicate.” Cassandra read part of the girl's research, but still wasn't convinced. “And I will listen to that from her voice. After she wakes up.”

By the time human and spirit finished talking, Solas had entered his cabin with the stranger on his arms and put the girl on his bed, since the nursery was always crowded with victims from so many demon attacks, the Breach was still not closed. Then he gathered clean water, heated with his hands, sank a recent washed cloth on the bucket and put it on the girl’s forehead, trying to stabilize her temperature. He also mixed some herbs with water and attempted to make her drink.

He didn't pay too much attention to Cole and Cassandra, his mind flowing with all kinds of thoughts. “Where did she come from? Could she be that stupid? Who did she work for? Could anyone know his identity? Why would she study the breach? What did she know about it? Could she be useful? Or maybe a threat? Cole said her song was joyful. Part of him didn't want to, but hoped he wouldn't feel so alone anymore, since the Inquisitor was taking all the measures he could to make a new Chantry with so many templars, reverends and a Seeker around...” Cassandra interrupted his wanderings. “Solas, I appreciate your healing abilities. Even so, I'll have to talk to her when she wakes up.” He nodded, still focused on the girl that had stopped shaking for a while.


	2. The Wolf meets The Halla

In the afternoon, the young mage groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She blinked a little, trying to reunite her strength and her thoughts, just as gathering where she was and what had happened. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?” She turned her head slowly, trying to find where that voice came from. She felt her whole body sore, aching, and so weak she couldn’t focus on anything except for her stomach, that remembered her she hadn't had dinner the other day. Her eyes focused on an elven man, skinny, bald, maybe in his forties, looking at her, scanning something useful about the stranger that was before him. He held a closed book, with a feather marking the page he was reading before she woke up. “Where am I?” She asked weakly, her eyes slowly closing again. Sleeping seemed like a good idea.

He soon stood up, taking a cup and putting near her mouth. “Drink this, it'll give you strength. You'll have to be ready for Cassandra as soon as she acknowledges you woke up.” She drank, and grimaced with the bitterness of the medicine, but started feeling better, as he said. “Thank you”. He chuckled, taking his seat again, his eyes never leaving her. “You're welcome. And I'm sorry for the taste. I'm also not a fan of tea, myself. But sometimes, only the greenish water will help you. How do you feel?”

She realized she hadn't answered the first time he asked. “A little better, your green water is helping my head not to explode so soon”. She gave him a weak grin. “You're too kind for taking care of me with such attention” He nodded. “It's no problem. Actually, taking care of you gave me more time to read, since no one came to bother us. Interested in lunch?” He turned to cauldron by his side, filling a bowl with what it seemed to be a soup with cooked vegetables.

She thanked him again, taking a great sip of it and gasping with the warmth of the food. She instantly froze a small part of the bowl, putting the soup in the right temperature. Solas watched it, amused “You have good knowledge of the arcane, stranger” and drank his own soup. She grinned “As do you” and replied, since she saw smoke coming only from the bowls, not the cauldron, what could only mean he too was a mage. He grinned too. “I'm glad you're well enough to note. I am Solas, pleased to meet you.” She nodded, “Wandhis, the pleasure is mine.” She finished drinking her soup and kindly accepted when he offered more. “How can I repay your care and hospitality?”

He smiled, and as he opened his mouth to answer, the door opened fiercely, and a bold Cassandra entered the room. “I thought I heard the two of you chatting.” She turned to Wandhis. “Hope you enjoy our hospitality.” Then, she turned her questions to Solas. “Now, I need to know who she is and where she came from. Right away.” She looked angry at Solas, suspecting again he was conspiring against her. Wandhis thought she saw him trying to suppress a smile, almost laughing of her vehemency. “Her name is Wandhis. As you noticed when she got here, she is dailish, and a mage. And she drank two full bowls of _my_ soup, meaning she hadn’t eaten for a while. She also asked how she could repay our kindness for accommodating her. I was going to tell her you would love to answer that question, and here you are. Punctual as always, Cassandra.” 

Wandhis didn't know whether she laughed or ran away. Cassandra’s eyes tightened “Joke as you will, apostate, I'm not a fool to accept more of your kind blindly.” The elder elf raised his eyebrows. “My kind? Does that mean the Inquisition doesn’t need any more mages that can help understand and seal the breach? Or perhaps you’re talking about elves?” She squinted with his questions, but didn’t answer. Instead, she turned to the other elf. “ I want to know where you are from.” The younger elf noticed tension between them, and asked herself if this “Inquisition” nurtured hate for mages or elves, like most of the Chantry. Still, she couldn’t stop admiring the woman before her. She posed herself as a general, but she could as easily be a queen. The girl thought she would look wonderful adorned in jewels and a crown, weren't she questioning her right now. The soup felt strange in her stomach, suddenly.

Gathering enough courage to speak, she told them slowly, her voice small. “I was born on the Feilin clan in Ferelden, we used to walk the Brecilian Forest and the Korcari Wilds. When the Blight began, we ran to Orlais. I was astonished with the marvels in the Emerald Graves, so when my Keeper decided to come back to Ferelden after the Blight ended, I asked her to become a researcher, instead of her first. She hesitated but gave me her blessing, and I walked the forests and wastelands of the ancient elven ruins for 8 years, gathering all the knowledge I could, avoiding the templars and the civil war. When a breach appeared in the sky, I knew the artifact that had enough power to cause it would likely be from Elvhenan, or perhaps Tevinter, since only these two peoples had showed so much interest in the Fade. Hence, I came to a village near here to study the Breach. They told me about the Inquisition. The last thing I remember is taking notes of the breach, being caught up in a blizzard and following lights, far away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is a queen.


	3. Welcome to The Inquisition

Cassandra could not believe the coincidence. The elf was onto something, she couldn’t be that stupid. Her eyes squinted. She knew those apostates were hiding something from her, they all had the same subtlety she’s seen in Varric. “You don't remember getting here?” Her voice was harsh, and the girl faulted “No...I must have passed out at some point.” The Seeker got more nervous “You arrived at the gates in the morning and introduced yourself as a researcher. You don't remember that?” And Solas intervened, calm as a lake, contrasting with the warrior’s burning passion. “She doesn't remember because she had a high fever. It's surprising how her instincts let her get here before she finally collapsed, or else she’d have frozen to death.”

He had new interest in the stranger, he couldn’t believe a dailish could be so fascinated for the ancient ways she would actually leave her clan. He turned to the young woman, grinning. “You are certainly a surprise.” She replied with a shy smile, then he turned to The Seeker. “Are you satisfied?” He remained with his usual playful expression, even though he was sitting, unarmed, and the warrior stood up before him, one second away from drawing her blade. The Seeker could never truly buy his confidence, and the young mage realized this man calculated his every step, meaning he was dangerous, still fascinating. Cassandra seemed less harsh, but still not convinced. She turned to Wandhis again. “A historian, then. Do you study the Fade as well?”

“Studying the Fade???” Her eyes went wide. “It's a potential knowledge source, for sure, and I know my people used to be there a lot in the past, but I haven't found ways of doing so safely. I know Tevinter is always trying, but I would never sacrifice people in the name of science” Cassandra made a strange noise. It seemed a kind of laugh, but too sturdy at the same time. She looked at Solas. “It looks like the Maker has provided you an apprentice. Or perhaps an assistant. If you accept her, she'll be under your supervision. And I'll be watching. Reinforced.” Wandhis couldn’t believe what she had heard. Her years of study have given her substantial knowledge, indeed, but it seemed another elf knew the secret of walking safely throughout the Fade…it was too good to be true. She kept staring at the two talking, her eyes widening at each word.

Solas noticed the young woman looking at them carefully, excited with the news, the eyes of a scholar. Every movement carefully absorbed; every word analyzed. She seemed to have potential. While Cassandra questioned her, he knew she would want to stay. He knew she would have questions. And he ultimately knew he needed to be more careful, never letting anyone suspect, or getting too close. But those keen eyes. Along with what Cole had said “Her song is joyful, but soft.” She seemed to be a kind, honest spirit. He felt excitement flowing through him, he would finally have someone to talk with about the Fade, magic and spirits, since almost everyone from this world feared these matters. And she was an elf…not everything seemed to be lost. He decided he would manage mentoring her as well as following his plan. And he would convince her to stay and help the Inquisition when he had to leave.

He had his considerations while Cassandra talked, he never paid full attention to her, she was too easy to read. “I accept her.” He said quickly after she finished, sustaining the Seeker’s suspicious gaze with a decided grin. He was no player of the Orlesian Game, but he knew the best weapon against intimidation was cordiality. He turned to the girl, now looking amazed by him, knowing the answer before asking the question, but doing so in a matter of politeness “Do you want to study with me?”. She almost jumped from her seat “I certainly do!” and answered with a smile, the naivety of her youth almost ached his ancient spirit. Cole was right, as always. She was joyful. And her distraction was a welcome challenge in such tense times for that world, he couldn't help but smile himself. “Then welcome to The Inquistion, da'len.” She bowed “Ma serannas, Hahren”. Her face glowed, she looked five times healthier than the time she came through the gates of Haven. All the energy reestablished with the excitement of learning something new.

“That's touching” Cassandra couldn't help but grin this time, Solas knew she wasn't as tough as she looked. I'll leave then. And Cole will bring you your things. He seemed amused with everything. For hours. In my head. “I just wanted to know what the diagrams were for. And the stones. And the earth flasks.” Cole spoke in the middle of the room in a grasp, which made everyone but Solas jump from their places. The elder mage chuckled, pleased by his friend’s company. Cassandra had her hand on her sword, she still wasn't used to him appearing and disappearing all the time.

“How did you do that!?” Wandhis was exasperated, but also thrilled with the boy. “Hi! I'm Cole. I am a spirit of compassion. Most people don't remember me, so they don't see me.” He spoke with a softness she's never seen before, it sounded like a child, but his body looked adult. And he said he was a spirit, she's never seen one looking like a human, not wanting to kill her but instead playing with the accessories on her staff. She liked him instantly and replied with a smile, reaching out for a handshake. “I'm Wandhis. It's nice meeting you, Cole”. Cole smiled too, and held her finger, watching her delicate skin. “You are different than them. You're kind, like Solas. I like you. I watched your things while you slept. Here, take them back.” He put everything that was hers near her, along with a flower. She put it in her hair, never stopping to smile, appreciating having a part of the forest with her. When she lifted her gaze to thank him, he was gone. Along with Cassandra. It was only her and Solas, her new teacher.

“Now. Introductions past, I believe you want to know more about the people and the ancient culture?” He asked, his voice showing delight for having company to share and acquire knowledge. She looked at him with hunger and excitement for information, and he rose from his chair, offering his hand. “Can you stand up then? I'd be glad to take a walk and show you Haven while telling you what I know” She accepted it, and both of them walked around the village knowing each other, exchanging knowledge about the ancient mysteries. Everyone that looked at them just ignored, “Elves” they would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cole. I still need to place him here properly.


	4. Wicked Grace

As the weeks went by, Wandhis got acquainted with all the inhabitants of Haven.

The time Iron Bull first saw Wandhis, she and Solas were talking passionately about ancient architecture. He was approaching Solas’ cabin, and stopped nearby to listen to the elder’s voice. “And these patterns repeat all throughout Thedas! There's almost no mage tower that won't dedicate it's tallest room to astronomy, since Arlathan.” Solas' hands moved fast while he drew the different patterns of towers, all with the same room with a glass roof on top of it, or no roof at all. Wandhis placed her diagrams alongside his, complementing his theory, her voice was loud with excitement. “I've seen it in Ferelden! And then found Tevinter manuscripts talking about it!!!” After a while Bull entered the room, enjoying the show, then cleaned his throat to get their attention from the papers. “Excuse me lovebirds, I'll have to interrupt your love song with these babies here”. He had a sack on his hand.

Solas knew Bull enjoyed playing people and answered him quickly, so Wandhis wouldn’t feel much embarrassed. He had his usual warm but a little acid tone “I suppose qunari don't speak about astronomy very much, still my _apprentice_ and I find it useful and fascinating. This is Wandhis. Da’len, meet The Iron Bull, leader of the Chargers.” She didn’t speak, and when they looked at her, she had her mouth open in an O, all face showing interest and studying every part of the huge, muscular man, from a people she had never seen before, only heard about them. She scanned every little scar, trying to presume their origins, then lift her gaze to his horns, attempting to calculate the size of them. Solas chuckled. Her authenticity amused him.

Bull ignored Solas sarcasm, enjoying the interest of the lady before him. He decided to play with them a little more, and attempt to have a chance with her. After all, him and Solas were often needling each other, and the woman was beautiful. He also remembered he had never done it with a mage. Even better, a _dailish mage_. He was looking forward to reading her, knowing what she _really_ liked. He took the girl’s hand and descended to meet her eyes, kissing her knuckles the same way he saw some Orlesian nobles doing. His voice came out deeper, almost a whisper “It is a pleasure to interest such an admirable woman. And since you're not his girlfriend” He slightly inclined his head to Solas “I'd enjoy getting to know you.” He held his gaze on hers, expecting her to blush.

Her eyes widened with the gesture, but instead of looking embarrassed, she started laughing. “Wow, you're direct! Are all qunari this way??? I'd love to know more about you! But as friends first, since I've just met you.” Her sincerity surprised the two men and Bull burst in laughter, releasing Wandhis’ hand. “Did you see that, Solas? ‘as friends _first_ ’!” He turned to the elder elf, who felt equally amused. Then, the qunari gazed the young woman again. “If all of you dailish women are like that…I’ll live happily in the forests for the rest of my life. I like you girl, come play Wicked Grace with me and Sera next time. Just don't bring _that guy_ , he wipes us clean with all that...subtlety of his.” She nodded. “I look forward to that”

A drop of something thick and dark fell from the sack Bull was holding, and he looked at it, remembering why he went there in first place. “Anyway, we found these rings with elven inscriptions around them in the Hinterlands, with some rebel mages. Vivienne told us a few Circles owned elven relics. We thought you'd like to translate and maybe even use them.” When he placed the sack on Solas desk and the man pulled the string that kept it closed, a terrible smell invaded the room. Both mages stepped away, disgusted. Bull opened a smile. “Yeah…I thought of washing them, but Sera told me not to, so I could see your faces. It was totally worth it. Some still have guts on them.”

Wandhis face showed horror. “At least the dead in ancient ruins are already bones that don't smell anymore.” And Bull winked “You should've seen the _un_ dead, in the Fallow Mire. Sera took her new bow _along with the hand_ from one of the bodies.” The young mage’s face started turning green, she put a hand over her mouth. Bull continued with a wide smile, though his voice was acid. “Go with us to the field some time, so you can have practical classes with your teacher. Can't pass a building without his comments!” The younger elf had an awkward smile. “I'd rather hear the stories, away from the undead.”

While they talked, Solas watched everything in silence, not a single reply or expression. His thoughts wandered around the woman before him, how mature and sincere she could be, probably open minded. A dangerous idea formed in the back of his head. “’Friends first.’ Could he call her a friend? Could it ever be more?” As fast as the idea came, he put it away. He could not be distracted. He decided that when accepted her as his student. Still, it seemed like she would never stop surprising him. He was the teacher, but she was the one teaching him not to hate this world, to see value in it. It was a comforting idea for the time being, but it would certainly make everything a lot difficult in the future.

He decided he would consider about that later, and watched the qunari turning to leave the cabin. “Well girl, you do what you think it’s best for you. I’d better check on the Chargers, to make sure Krem hasn’t sacrificed them in a blood magic ritual.” Wandhis looked at her mentor confused, and he dismissed the thought shaking his head with a disapproving smile. Bull stepped outside the cabin. “See you then” and Solas gave a final push. “Goodbye Iron Bull, I’m looking forward to indulging you with more of my lectures.” Then he turned to his apprentice. “Now, let's wash this before what's inside leaves a stain on my table”. She shivered with the sight of the disgusting sack, and stepped outside with a bucket to get snow and heat it, so they could wash the rings. When the sunlight made her hair and skin glow, Solas’ eyes longed on her, and he cursed himself for doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the best party banters I've ever seen is Solas and Bull's mental chess game. It's hot.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky19-1fuL2U


	5. Familiar

Varric welcomed Wandhis in the Inquisition with a good ale and a story of a night that Anders, Merrill, Hawke and Isabela met him late at night in the Hanged Man after slaying a giant spider in The Bone Pit, and they kept drinking and playing cards for so long that the other day he was sleeping on the bar counter, the three girls were hugging each other under a table that Anders slept on, and his head laid upside down. They were all surprised by a desperate Fenris, that woke up in Hawke’s state to find out she hadn’t come back from the Bone Pit yet, and he thought she died from the spider. “You should’ve seen Broody’s face when he dodged one of Isabella’s daggers, she could literally have killed him in her sleep.” That made Wandhis laugh so hard, liquid came out of her nose. He called her "Rainbow" after that.

Sera didn't like the mage woman at first. "You're elfy. With that elfy elf. I'm sure you'll be elfy together and have a lot of little elfies." The mage was already shook by the archer's temper, but that phrase made her face red with anger. "I spent too long without finding anyone I could really talk about magic and the Fade; I’d never jeopardize my relationship with my mentor!!!!" She clunked her mug so strongly on the table that Solas, who was passing near the tavern and heard all of it, startled for a moment. He spoke to himself “Ah, the colors of being young” and laughed, walking back to his cabin.

Wandhis finally bonded with the group when she came with an idea for a prank, during a game of Wicked Grace. “Next time you see a noble taking the stairs to Josephine’s office, you put something colorful and flashy on a step, in the shape of an animal, for example. Then you make it a trap that if they touch it, which of course they will, it explodes with sparkling red glue, ruining the noble’s clothes. Finally, when they’re already unsettled, you shout from the distance, saying “Oh no, another one infected with red lyrium!”. They’ll run away screaming.” That one made Sera and Iron Bull invite her to play with them every time, which bothered Blackwall since she wiped him clean at least half of the times they played together, though he liked the young woman. Some weeks later, Josephine passed near the tavern covered in red, and they all burst in laughter with the sight.

The young mage was getting fond of the Inquisition people, but the girl's new best friend was Cole. Every time he said something, she tried to picture it, understand it, perhaps even be a part of his helping acts. Whenever she could actually see him, she'd watch him carefully to discover his new thoughts. He didn't understand her curiosity and eagerness, yet enjoyed her company. Sometimes, though, he would talk about her. “He brings me a feeling of home, but none like I've ever seen. It's formal, more sophisticated, different from the familiarity of the forest. New thoughts, old memories. It's like destroying everything I know to rebuild it in a better way. I'm glad I found here, everything and everyone, it's interesting. Do you think I'm interesting, Wandhis?”

Cole looked at her with that calm, plain face. She welcomed his insight, nodding with a smile. “You're the most interesting of all. I can never thank enough for having met you.” The young man's face remained the same, though he inclined it a little, as a question mark. “So you're saying I helped you?” His voice was like a song, and she caressed his hair, still smiling at him. “You help me every day”. The spirit opened a small smile. “That makes me happy. I'll try to make everyone as joyful as you are!” Before she could answer he couldn't change anyone's personality, he was gone.

She startled with Cassandra's voice. “You there, girl. Solas is looking for you. The Inquisitor and the templars will close the breach, he will be there to look after them but wants you to take notes of it.” She tried to stand still, though she trembled. “Y-Yes ma'am!” The mage nodded to the warrior, always careful near her. She started stepping away, but it seemed The Seeker sensed her fear. “Also.” The girl froze with the voice. “I heard you translated the elven rings and matched their power to our abilities. I want to thank you for that.” Cassandra made a thankful gesture with her hand, showing the ring she was wearing. Her expression was always determined, a terrifying but fascinating view. Wandhis bowed entirely to her, then ran away to Solas's cabin. Vivienne watched everything from the distance, with a grin of delight.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, and Blackwall started laughing watching the scene. “What?” Cassandra snarled, and the man’s voice was amused. “She's a dailish mage that walked 8 years alone in the forests and is now surrounded by templars. Then a Seeker, that already scares common people, talks to her with that posture. I'd run if I were her too, especially at that age. That girl's a character. She’s good at Wicked Grace, though. Just not as good to wipe us all every fucking time as her teacher.” Cassandra's frown looked worse. “Are you saying you disrespect me because of your age, Warden?” His eyes went wide, and he quickly saluted her as his superior. “You helped found this Inquisition, I gladly follow your orders, milady.” She started walking, head up. “Good.” She hid a small grin from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny seeing Blackwall afraid of Leliana, I'm sure he feels the same about Casandra. That's cringe lol


	6. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a lot of drama. This quest bothers me, there's so much death...I sought to bring that weight to the story.

The Inquisition celebrated a moment of peace, and Solas watched the dance, appreciating, mug in hand. Then he looked for Wandhis, realizing she wasn't there. He went to her cabin and found the young woman lying on the floor, surrounded by papers. Each one of them was the sketch or description of a different artifact, and she was underlining the descriptions that matched the notes she took when the Herald closed the breach. A diagram of a foci caught his attention, but he noted she hadn't gone far on her investigation. After a little consideration, he decided to wait before talking to her about it. He knew it would come to light eventually, and it was impossible to predict exactly when this "Elder One" would show, anyway.

With his mind wandering in thoughts, he realized to be staring at her focused writing. He appreciated the view of her hair charmingly falling on the papers, hands and eyes moving along in a silent symphony. Her tenacity and curiosity had earned his admiration and he found comfort in her company, remembering sadly that she was the only one in Haven who would help him relax a little in all of this. “How's the celebration, hahren?” Her voice took him away from his thoughts. She was looking at him now, with purple eyes as soft as her kind grin, pleased with the tranquility in Haven.

He reorganized his thoughts, as fast as he could, with the annoying realization he'd been catching himself admiring her more often than when she arrived, weeks ago. When he answered, his plain face didn't match the playful tone of his voice. “As happy as it can be, da'len. I thought you'd join the others, Sera said she wanted to take you to dance. She must've drunk a whole barrel of ale by now.” She stood up, chuckling. It was a warm and comforting sound. “Really? Then I'll watch the party, let's see her skills. She passed through him, and he watched her go near the fireplace, more interested in the shape of her body moving than he wanted to admit. Next he looked at the drawings, the foci diagram reminding him of why he was there.

When Wandhis filled her mug, a drunk Sera pulled her to dance, too close to the fireplace, and the young mage laughed awkwardly while the rogue spun around the flames, cleverly maintaining the other girl’s long hair away from the fire. When she was done, the sober mage was dizzier than the drunk archer, and both elves giggled together. Wandhis stepped away, and Sera’s eyes longed on her with a silly smile. Varric noticed, coming by. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Buttercup.” Sera turned to him hastily, her body wavered. “What, Varric?” She pronounced his name slowly, in a mocking tone.

The dwarf opened a grin. “Rainbow doesn’t seem like she wants to be that close to you” The elf laughed at him “I don’t care! I like dancing and playing with her. For an elf, she’s not too elfy. And she likes girls. I know it.” Sera bit her lip by the end of her phrase, and the dwarf raised his hands, surrendering. “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you, but I can tell she’s already into someone else” While he spoke, the young woman drank from another mug of ale. She burped loudly, and both of them laughed at the sound. She grimaced, though. “I just hope she’s not into that Solas guy. Ugh. He makes my headache.” Varric shrugged, giving her a a significant look, and she rolled her eyes “Whatever. If she wants to be bored, then be bored “ Sera stood up and picked another barrel.

A while earlier, Solas watched Wandhis talking to Iron Bull, while he filled her mug. He saw Blackwall approaching him with the corner of his eye and heard the warrior, still watching his apprentice. “You should ask her to dance.” The elf kept his face neutral, though his eyes glimmered with the thought. “Perhaps. Do you dance, Blackwall?” The warden was taking a sip of ale, and the question made him smirk, dropping a little of the liquid. “I did once, in another life. But don’t change the matter. She’s a young and pretty girl. if you don’t do anything, someone will.” He barely finished his phrase, when Sera pulled Wandhis to dance near the fireplace. The Warden laughed at that sight and went to fill his mug again. “Can’t say I didn’t warn you”. However, Solas watched it amused. It’d be safer if she had fun away from him.

At certain point, a sound came from the distance, but no one paid attention because of the party. Some lights could be seen, and the scouts focused on that. When it went insistent, the bells rang. The celebration stopped, and a fireball went to the gate, along with a tired voice. “If anyone could open this, I'd appreciate.” The Inquisitor and Cassandra went to talk with an exhausted Dorian Pavus, that warned against the Venatori and Rebel Mages coming to attack Haven. Solas went with the Inquisitor to hold the barricades, giving a grave look to Wandhis. She nodded and went to help the villagers.

With the battle raging outside the village, Wandhis helped move supplies and tools to the Chantry, as well as protect the people when an occasional fireball or ice shard came from the battlefield. Helping a Tranquil to safety, she saw Corypheus, and confirmed her theory. He carried a foci, an elven orb. She slapped her own forehead, realizing she helped gather supplies, but left her research behind. Since it was equally important for her and the Inquisition, she rushed to her cabin. She didn’t see Corypheus summoning a dragon.

After the Inquisitor threw a fireball that unleashed an avalanche against the mages, the battle seemed won. Then, Corypheus used the orb to control a dragon, that spit fire in Haven. Solas, Varric and Cassandra rushed with the Herald to help some villagers that got left behind, trapped in the ruins. The elder elf saw another fireball coming towards the village, and heard a familiar voice in the scream that came later. He shivered and looked at Wandhis’ cabin, not able to stop himself from whispering in fear “No.”


	7. A Mirrored Symphony

“What is she doing there???!!” Solas couldn't stop but asking himself. His heart stopped as he saw fire consuming the house. Running to it, he lifted a large ice column next to the wall, fighting the fire as well as holding the ceiling from falling on top of his apprentice. “Da’len!!!! Can you hear me???”. He yelled and went to the decaying window, trying to see her among the rubble. It was a painful vision: she was using magic to take the furniture out of her way, carefully, so the house wouldn’t fall over her. Still, now and then she would bend over, struggling to breathe, surrounded by fire and smoke. He heard her coughing, her voice already sounded weak. “...Help...”

He looked around and saw Cassandra and Trevelyan fighting the Venatori, calculating him alone wouldn’t have time to secure a path and rescue her, she'd die from the smoke before that. Despair invaded his thoughts, preventing him from finding other options. Varric’s voice calmed him. “Chuckles! Hold the building! I can get her!” The dwarf prepared himself to kick the door. Solas nodded and started building other ice columns around the house. The rogue got in and out pretty quickly, with an unconscious elf on his arms. As they ran to the chapel, the whole cabin went down.

In the church, Varric put her down gently, and Solas started pushing her chest, trying to help her breathe again. The Inquisitor and Cullen discussed how to stop the dragon, and Dorian put bandages on Varric’s arms as well as his, both bruised from blades and fire. All the others were injured or helping the injured, some mourned the dead. Solas tried her chest for the third time, refusing himself to give up. He gazed the diagrams that laid all around her, they fell from her bag when Varric put her on the floor. Surprisingly, not a single paper was burned, neither was her body. Solas realized she was clever enough to build a cold aura around her, protecting her and the diagrams, but the effort made her consume the little air she had faster, and she passed out.

The sight of the diagrams made him sure that her state was his fault, his whole body trembled with the thought. He knew she wouldn't have entered the house to look for the papers in the middle of a bombing if he had told her about the foci a few hours before. He pushed her chest for the third time, and nothing. He squeezed her hand, refusing himself to give up. Such a waste. A young, wise, and beautiful girl. Another body on the big pile of his victims. Desperately, he tried resuscitating her by her mouth, knowing it wouldn't help much, but he couldn't think clearly beyond the guilt. He looked at her closely, holding her face, looking for any sign of movement, with tears on his eyes. “Please da’len, come back” he whispered. He didn’t care for his reputation.

Suddenly the young mage began coughing, so violently that she sat up. Then, she needed to blink a few times so she could focus, and the sight was hard to believe. Solas was before her, holding her hand, and he seemed _scared._ She’d never seen the wise scholar so nervous. The younger elf didn’t remember why everyone would be in the Chantry, so she asked him weakly. “...What happened?” Solas was relieved, but still unsettled. His voice came out louder than he planned. “You could've died out of a foolish act! That's what happened!!!!” Half of the hall froze with his rage. Cullen couldn't believe the quiet elf was actually able to yell, but understood the desperation of almost losing someone he cared about, or worse, was responsible for.

Wandhis noticed clouds of tension, in Solas’ gray eyes, though they seemed sad, afraid. They reminded her of a dismal rainy day. Her memories finally reached her, and she remembered that minutes before she was in her cabin, surrounded by fire, and the last thing she heard was his voice, calling her out of desperation. She opened her mouth to speak, but he went first, while posture rapidly became extremely quiet and formal again. "I apologize. I'll see if anyone needs healing." Then she watched him go, and her heart pounded with the sight of him so worried about her, all her thoughts focused on how she let him down being so reckless.

Iron Bull suddenly grabbed her from the floor, startling her. "Let me help you, girl. Your robes will probably disintegrate if you try to walk. Not that I won't like to see that." His tone was playful, though his face matched the graveness of the situation. Still, all she could see were scared gray eyes, ones that had become important to her during the past weeks. She realized he was the best hope for her research, thus keeping him close would benefit her entirely. Still, it was not only that. He brought her a feeling of familiarity, as well as novelty. There was something unique, compelling, about him, that made her dangerously want to be a part of his life.

Solas was applying root mixtures wrapped in cloths on the burned victims, trying to bring himself together, as well as understanding why he still shivered with the thought of his apprentice dying. Was he not used to that already, after so many wars? Why her? He sometimes would find himself lost on the thoughts of her. Her hair waving while she walked, her sincere laughter, the way she scanned everything with her eyes trying to absorb it all, and now the painful memory of her coughing, her voice weakening as the house burned down, desperation pinching his heart with that sight. Those thoughts of her wouldn't leave him, and it had been a long, very long time since he actually feared losing someone. He’d seen many, so many deaths already. It didn't make sense that the possibility of that single one happening would affect him so deeply.

“This new world is affecting me” He thought with a sigh. “It's not the world. It's her. She's Wandhis, ‘wonders’, while you're Solas, ‘sorrows’. You're opposites that push, pull, pursue each other with knowledge. Your songs harmonize, intertwine, in a mirrored symphony. And that makes you fascinated, and scared. So scared…” Solas eyes went wide with the open declaration and he looked around, but in the chaos of the hall, no one heard Cole except for him. When he looked at Cole again, he was gone. Sometimes he wished himself could do that. He watched Iron Bull carrying his apprentice to the tunnel, their eyes meeting across the Chantry’s hall. He yelled at her earlier, when she probably could barely understand him. He lowered his eyes, ashamed. But before that, did he see her... worried? She couldn't be. He didn't deserve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that so far I focused more on Solas' perspective than my own character's. It's hard not to do that, he's so deep. But I'll do my best.


	8. Thank You

When the Inquisition went to safety, Cullen warned the Herald his job was done. Then, Trevelyan disappeared in the snow, and although they all feared for the Herald’s life, they continued through the mountains.

Many hours after the attack on Haven, the people was scared, lost, waiting for a direction. Wandhis had been able to clean herself and received new clothes. The night was freezing, so she kept a fireball in her hands to keep her warm. A fireball. Like the one that almost killed her. She shuddered, and her spell vanished. “Problems with fire magic?” The voice came from behind, but she didn’t startle, she had been waiting to speak to him. Instead she turned hastily with the sound, meeting his gray eyes, seeing the melancholy in them.

Now, his voice would make her shiver. A few hours after the attack, she remembered him holding her hand, pushing her chest to save her, but she couldn’t wake up. Then he put his mouth on hers, and whispered gently “come back”, and she did. It was like he had literally breathed life inside her, increasing her sentiment of gratitude and admiration for him. He was able to make her feel at home after a long time, and she felt pulled by him, craving to be closer. Then, his sad eyes would take her back to reality. Again, she realized she was the one that caused this. Her heart ached, she had put her selfish goals on top of her own life, and risked everything. He was correct. She almost died out of a foolish act. She had finally felt at home with him. Only to disappoint the man.

Her heart pounded, and she started “Hahren, I-“ raising his hand, he interrupted her “Please. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was unfair. I hope you can forgive me.” His face was rigid, inflexible, but the eyes showed desolation and another thing she couldn't name. It looked like guilt, but she discarded the idea. It was her fault. She protested: “I was reckless. I worried you...it was my fault!” Their eyes met each other, purple and gray caring, concerning, pulling one another. He answered. “No, it was mine. I knew about the foci” and that made her falter. He might actually have the answers she sought so badly after all.

He continued “I saw you working on the diagrams, and the foci seemed to be a promising hypothesis.” He looked away, ashamed as he spoke. “I thought I could wait until after the celebration to talk to you about it...and my postponing the matter put you in danger. You have only me to blame for almost dying at Haven. When I yelled at you...I was angry at myself. I apologize for being such a reckless mentor.” He kept his head down, awaiting her judgement. His eyes were lowered too, as if he waited for a sword to behead him.

He heard steps, and for a moment he thought she would actually hit him, when he startled. He felt the warmth of her body near him, her arms firmly hugging him as she spoke “You saved me when I was reckless enough to be inside a house while a dragon spit fire, not thinking of discussing about the artifact with you first. I have only to thank for such a caring teacher”. He put her arms around her, not telling her he was the grateful one. In their own ways, they didn’t want to tell the other what they felt, what they hid.

They heard the others shouting, gathering supplies for an almost frozen Herald. “Excuse me.” Solas ran to him, and Wandhis opened a content smile, watching him go. “He was so worried about letting me down. As was I with him. I wish I were important to him, as he is to me.” She thought, taking a deep breath as her wanders were being replaced by the concern for Trevelyan. “You are.” The voice spooked her, and she looked for Cole only to find a crowd singing in the middle on the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for reading the beginning of my story.  
> I'm posting here some new parts, I'm trying to organize them.  
> This is part 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130012?view_full_work=true  
> And 3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997025?view_full_work=true
> 
> Dareth shiral


End file.
